


Sweater Weather - A Karlnap fanfic

by itsarandombee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarandombee/pseuds/itsarandombee
Summary: Hello, I would like you guys to know that I do not condone irl shipping, this is only their minecraft personas! Also please do not donate  anything about this to the CCs, I will discontinue the story if that happens! But besides that please enjoy this fanfiction, it is one of my first published ones so!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Sweater Weather - A Karlnap fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I would like you guys to know that I do not condone irl shipping, this is only their minecraft personas! Also please do not donate anything about this to the CCs, I will discontinue the story if that happens! But besides that please enjoy this fanfiction, it is one of my first published ones so!

It was another normal morning, well a normal-ish morning. Sapnap woke up and yawned a bit, his hair being a complete mess. He rolled over and grabbed his phone, Sapnap winced a bit at the brightness but soon got over it. He let what seemed like thousands of notifications load, they were all mainly from Twitter and Discord.

He soon clicked on Discord and went to check out the Dream SMP server to see if anything new was going to happen, which of course it was.

Wilbur Soot: So today Dream is going to threaten Tommy once again, which leads Tommy to doing something really stupid, maybe losing his last canon life. Tubbo is going to end up talking to Quackity wondering if what he did was alright and fair..

Sapnap quickly read through the rest and replied to them.

Sapnap: Hey guys hate to break it to you, but i’m not going to be on today, sorry :(

Dream: dude dont worry about it, take a break if needed its totally fine!

George: its alright sap! you dont need to be on everyday :)

It went on like this for a bit, before he noticed one person typing..

Karl: Aw man :( i wish you could play, but i get it you need a break so take one as long as you need! :)

Sapnap: thanks guys, i wont be gone for tooo long!

Karl’s message made his heart, flutter? He thought to himself, “W-what was that, my heart it shouldn’t have fluttered, it was just a normal message, like everyone else’s. I don’t have a crush on my best friend… Right?” He quickly ignored the feelings, and put his phone down.

Sapnap got out of bed and stretched a bit, he headed to the bathroom and took a shower. It was really relaxing, he had his Spotify playlist playing. Until a song that reminded him of someone came on, Sweater Weather. He looked down, and let the water hit his back, it felt refreshing, he just couldn’t get the person out of his head.

He soon got out and got ready for the day, and grabbed his car keys. He gave his cat a quick pet, he went outside and got in his car. Sapnap started his car and headed to a local coffee shop. He had his phone on the console, and heard it buzz. He looked down and saw the notifications.

*Imessage - Dré✨: Heyo Sapnap we are going to be filming later, wanna join?*  
*Imessage - Dré✨: George and Karl are going to be there!*

He got to a red light and sent a quick little sure back, the light turned green and he turned into the parking lot of the coffee shop. He ordered his normal order and then headed home. And well when he got home he headed to his computer and logged on.


End file.
